Butterfly Kisses
by jianne
Summary: Being a dad was never this...complicated. Your wife died and you’re left with a son who’s spiritually gifted and a daughter who’s destined to be the most powerful sorceress who ever lived.. Were these too much even for Clow’s half reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **

Being a dad was never this...complicated. Your wife died and you're left with a son who's spiritually gifted and a daughter who's destined to be the most powerful sorceress who ever lived.. Were these too much even for Clow's half reincarnation? Fujitaka's perspective on his loved ones' lives, especially on Sakura's.

**Juuust Before You Read**

I believe I've promised that I would do something to make up for the late updates, ne? I think it was back in chappie 3 of Love From my Future. –cough-shamelessplug-cough- I have my first fic's second anniversary and my graduation to celebrate as well. And, my birthday. nn -Happy birthday to me!!- So I thought, what could be a better gift to give my readers and reviewers than another story from me? Oo Thus the reason why, yet again, you're bothering yourself with my story.. -grins- Although it's not of the same category, I hope you all enjoy. The song's by Bob Carlisle. Not mine.

**Disclaimer**

_-Hajime-_

-Jianne faces the readers bravely. Jianne is oblivious to the Clamp executives in attendance-

Jianne: I don't really see the sense of putting up these disclaimers. First, they always, _always_ ruin the readers' mood. They take up space in the story. They call for time. They test the authors' imaginative minds to come up with a unique disclaimer...

-Enigma interrupts Jianne and drags Jianne. Enigma is aware of the evil looks of the Clamp lawyers thrown to Jianne, the poor, _poor_, silly authoress, but Jianne continues to babble-

Jianne: ...They cause redundancy. They rub on the writers' faces that their favorite anime can and will never be theirs. They—mmmf—

-Enigma covers Jianne's mouth and locks Jianne away. Enigma bows apologetically to the readers-

Enigma: Gomen, minna-san. Imouto-chan's a bit high on caffeine these past weeks. –mumbles- note to self: Keep the coffee and the sugar away from Jianne. –voice gets louder for the Clamp ladies to hear- Anyhow, she doesn't really own CCS. Well, only in her dreams. And maybe nightmares as well...

-Readers get bored and slowly head for the exit-

-Enigma sweatdrops and panics-

Enigma: Ahh! No! Wait! The fic's here! It's starting already! Wait! Nooooooo!!!!

_-Owari-_

**Dedication**

To all my batchmates. To my teachers who are undeniably ecstatic we're leaving. To my closest friends, Lauren, Issa, Nesti, GG and Gennie. We've went through a lot. And for that I salute every one of you. I love you guys. Happy graduation and cheers to college!

**Butterfly Kisses**

**Larva - The Incubus**

-_15 years before Sakura is married to_-

"_Daddy?" _

I looked up from the white flowers I had been appreciating and saw my ten-year old daughter looking like she was about to cry. I picked some of the stems and slipped them into my pants' pocket. Then I motioned for her to come over and sit on my lap.

"Sakura? Why? What's wrong?" After Nadeshiko passed away, Sakura used to watch her modeling videos to be able to sleep. She has discontinued doing that when she turned five. I guessed it kind of reoccurred.

Sakura clutched her stuffed toy of a yellow bear and a video tape tightly and between sobs she replied, "I couldn't sleep Daddy. I keep having these bad dreams," she paused then added, "Touya says it's because of...um, I think it's also the name of his favorite rock band or something," she tilted her head as if in thought, "what was that? Inu…Incu…" She hiccupped.

I grinned and patted her on the head. "Incubus, Sakura," I supplied helpfully. She nodded and yawned. "I believe you need to go to sleep now," I gently dabbed her tears away. "Why do we have these bad dreams, Daddy? My science teacher said that our memories affect our dreams," she persisted.

I stroked my chin thoughtfully before helping her stand. "Can you still remember Mommy's story about angels?" I asked as I carried her to her room upstairs.

Sakura rubbed her eyes with her chubby fists and replied, "Yeah. Mommy said that angels never get to sleep because they guard kids like me," I smiled. Nadeshiko used to come up with the best ideas all the time, especially when it comes to the kids.

I placed her carefully on her bed. "That's right. And you know, sometimes angels get sleepy too. They leave and that's when the evil spirit—"

"Incubus?" she asked. "Incubus," I confirmed, "comes and scares you," I fluffed her pillow before I slid her under the covers. "So how do I stop it from scaring me, Daddy?" Sakura yawned again.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
_

"Well my little angel," I acted as if to think, "you just have to call again the tough and mighty _Super Fuji_!" I beamed at her and raised my arms to emphasize my biceps. Sakura clapped softly. "And of course, you also have to say your prayers," I reminded. Sakura sat up and folded her hands.

"Dear God, I'm sorry for the bad things I did this day. I knew that it was bad to stomp on Touya's foot, but I did anyway, though it was because he called me monster again," I almost laughed at that, "thank you for everything that you have given us. I thank you for giving me my best friend, Tomoyo, too. She may be a little video crazed, but I guess that's what makes her Tomoyo,"

"Um, thank you too for my friends and for my teachers and also for Yukito," she opened an eye and checked on me but I pretended to be contemplating.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
_

"I even thank you for Touya. He's actually a nice brother when he goes with me to my school now and then though he can be a meanie sometimes. I also thank you for Mommy and Daddy. Even though you're with Mommy now, I know they're the best mommy and daddy a kid can ever have. I love these persons and I hope that you'll always take care of them," She opened her eyes, but almost immediately, she shut them once more.

"Oh, and please protect me from the incubus. And please, _please_, help me with my math test tomorrow. I love you God and goodnight," After she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, she rested down again. I whispered a short thanks to God before smoothing Sakura's bed covers.

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all  
_

"Sleep tight, honey. I'll cook your favorite strawberry pancakes tomorrow, okay?" I tucked her into bed and stood. "I miss Mommy's butterfly kisses, Daddy," I smiled gently and knelt on the floor beside her pink bed. "Want to know a secret?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"If ever something scares you, or just makes you nervous," I paused and kissed her lightly on her right cheek, "and _Super Fuji_ would be too busy to come and save you," I kissed her affectionately on her left cheek, "your Daddy's super butterfly kisses," I kissed her nose then paused for the last time and gazed at her lovingly, "would make sure that everything will be alright, okay?" I brushed her bangs off and finally kissed her forehead. She gave me a big smack on the lips and said, "I love you Daddy. Thanks for the butterfly kisses." I tucked her in after giving her a hug. "You are our angel, Sakura," I added after fastening the flower stems to her hair that I got from earlier.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"That tickles," Sakura grinned childishly. "Oh, and Daddy?" She strained to keep her eyes open. "Hmm?" I looked down. "If I'm an angel," I squeezed her hand, "how come do you always tell me that I have to sleep early?" As she eventually fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile again and respond tenderly,

"_I guess that's exactly what makes you special, my little angel."_

**Tsuzuku**

One night, there was this girl who was overdosed with caffeine and couldn't keep her energy under control. She was doing reruns on her many downloaded fics, and she couldn't help but notice one thing: There wasn't a single fic concentrated on that wise, loving, oh-so-perfect father of our dear card captor. So she decided to put her energy into noble use, which was then the birth of Butterfly Kisses.

I uploaded this new story with the update on LFMF. It was kind of a spur-of-a-moment thing...I was like, hey, why don't I upload my new story? Know that this is sort of an experimental fic—I was trying to develop my writing skills on the drama side. But this won't be a tragedy or something. I'd like to keep things light even if it's under the drama category. I don't think it will be drama all through out anyway.

Anyhow, you'd enjoy this more if you'd download the song by Bob Carlisle. And since this is experimental, I need more feedback as possible. I don't care if you want to flame me, if it's accompanied with useful criticisms, then it's fine.

Thanks and do review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

See Chapter One

**Dedication **

To all my batchmates. To my teachers who are undeniably ecstatic we're leaving. To my closest friends, Lauren, Issa, Nesti, GG and Gennie. We've went through a lot. And for that I salute every one of you. I love you guys. Happy graduation and cheers to college!

**Butterfly Kisses**

**Egg - Super Fuji**

_-Back to 22 years before Sakura is married to-_

"_Sweetheart."_

I whispered to her. I was sitting beside a white covered bed in an equally cold room. I gazed at my wife, my Nadeshiko, and sighed. We have discovered just recently that she has been diagnosed with leukemia when she was 26, after giving birth to Sakura. It was almost impressive to be able to keep a secret—an illness, for God's sake—like that for so long. A week ago, the doctor advised that we confine her into the hospital since she greatly declined undergoing chemotherapy, saying that with or without chemotherapy, if it's her time, then so be it. I bet she wanted to be remembered as beautiful as she was even in her last moment—not with hair falling off because of radiation. When Nadeshiko requested the doctor not to tell anyone (which included her) when the _date_ would be, I couldn't help but feel that everything would pass so quickly it would all be but a blur to me.

Having accomplished in telling our children that their mother was going to pass away soon (in such a composed manner, too) ironically aggravated me because I felt numerous storms and earthquakes inside. I would've bought the act the 11-year old Touya did in handling the news solidly (perhaps he wanted to be mature enough for his sister) if I did not hear him crying later that night in his room.

As for 3-year old Sakura, well, I simply had to tell her that Nadeshiko was going to be with Miki, her deceased cat. I supposed her young mind wouldn't be able to comprehend what reality was for her mother then.

I gently stroked her face, hoping that she could feel my love for her, even when she was sleeping. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Nadeshiko smiled weakly when she spotted me, as if telling me to stop worrying.

"How's _Super Fuji_?" she teased. She and Sakura have been calling me that ever since last month, when they _accidentally_ discovered an old picture of me posing as a 7-year old Superman. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder where she gets the strength to kid around. "I'm fine, sweetheart," I lied. I'm anything but super right now.

She smiled that little knowing smile of hers and slowly sat up. "How about Sakura and Touya?" she barely had the words out when a coughing fit attacked her. I rubbed her back comfortingly and waited for her to stop. "They're fine. We're all fine. It's you we're all worried about. How are you feeling?" I took her hand. She turned to me with gentle eyes. "I feel good, honey. In fact, I've never felt better," Nadeshiko said it in her tenderest voice she had used when we vowed to each other years ago.

"I just want you to be okay, sweetheart. It's all I really want right now," I stared to her eyes and for a second I wondered if this would be the last time I would have the chance to do so. She let out a deep breath and looked away.

"Remember the time when we took Touya to Grandpa's ranch for his sixth birthday?" she asked instead. I nodded. How could I forget that day? Nadeshiko's grandfather had a serious talk with me about our marriage—the longest talk I have ever had in my life—my seminars and lectures included. It took so long that I needed to take 3 aspirins when we got home.

Nadeshiko then turned to me. "It was the first time Touya has ever seen his great grandfather. I knew Grandpa was pleased to see his first grandson even though he tried to hide it. It was Touya's first horseback ride as well," she paused, "even though it really was only a pony; Grandpa strictly said that a horse was too dangerous for little Touya," she smiled then caressed my hand.

_Walk beside the pony daddy  
It's my first ride_

"And when Sakura begged me to teach her how to bake your favorite sponge mocha cake for your 33rd birthday," Nadeshiko laughed desolately, "I can't believe it was only last month, and it was even her first baking experience. I couldn't help but cry and giggle at the same time as her chubby, little fingers tried to decorate the cake with lots and lots of Doraemons," she snuffled and sat up to look at me once again. I remember Sakura telling me proudly that Doraemon was her favorite anime character just like I was her favorite superhero.

_I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But I sure tried  
_

"As I recollected our children's firsts, I thought, 'Will I ever get to see Touya and Sakura on their first day of high school? Of work? Of being married? Will I ever get to hear about their college problems? Marriage problems? Parenting problems? Will I ever get to hug Touya again before he goes to school every morning? Will I ever get the chance again to give Sakura my butterfly kisses?'" Nadeshiko broke down.

"It hurts so much to know that I would miss those times. That I would not be there during their happy and sad moments," she took a deep breath and calmed down. Then she turned to me. "Then I thought of you, honey. _You_ will be there for them every time. _You_ will be there in my place. Promise me," I could not say anything. I _knew, _however I resisted, that was it. I could not do anything but give her my word and embrace her. Then she rested down to her bed and slipped into her covers.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
_

"I committed a lot of mistakes but I don't regret every single one of them. God has been good to me on my 29 years here. He has given me so many wonderful gifts that I did not deserve. You and our children were the best blessings He has ever given to me. And I thank Him for all of you," she whispered.

_TO deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night_

"I love you so much, Nadeshiko," I was crying silently, "Please remember that," I ran my hand through her long tresses of dark lavender for the last time, "And I want you to take my heart wherever you will go," I told her seriously.

She frowned slightly, "Why would I do that, Fujitaka?" Nadeshiko sighed. "I would love to see you _love_ once more. It would make me so happy up there," she looked up. I shook my head. "Let's stop talking about this. It's not as if you're going to—" She pulled me to a soft quick kiss.

"You know what, honey?" she stared into my eyes, "It was when I saw you there, looking so concerned when Touya fell from the pony; it was when I saw you there, trying to look pleasantly shocked for Sakura and her cake," she paused and added as an afterthought, smiling, "even though it was you who bought all the needed ingredients," she carefully took breaths and closed her eyes, "that I realized I can finally let go of my loved ones because I know and I believe," Nadeshiko held my face in her hands, "that you will be there to make sure that everything, _everything_ will be alright," she rested her head onto my open hand. After whispering her last words to me, she smiled her last smile.

"_After all, you're our Super Fuji, aren't you?"_

**Tsuzuku**

And that's the second installment of Butterfly Kisses. I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was mainly Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. It was kind of nice to write the love between Sakura's parents because I don't get to see much of that in the net. Oh, and was Nadeshiko's cause of death mentioned in the series? I wasn't sure so I made the leukemia thing up. Anyhow, it worked for me.

Was it confusing when I used flashback on this chapter? It felt kind of weird, since this fic is very relative to age...oh well. As long as it wasn't _that_ terrible or anything. I'd also want to know, did I do okay in the drama part? I was having doubts on this, since, as I have told you last chapter, I don't really do drama...so it'd be great if you'd comment on that when you decide to press that button right there.

And here's a shout out to Ghie-esh: Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed reading this fic. That's neat.

Thanks for reading and do review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

See Chapter One

**Dedication **

To all my batchmates. To my teachers who are undeniably ecstatic we're leaving. To my closest friends, Lauren, Issa, Nesti, GG and Gennie. We've went through a lot. And for that I salute every one of you. I love you guys. Happy graduation and cheers to college!

**Butterfly Kisses**

**Caterpillar - Assault**

_-9 years before Sakura is married to-_

"Happy birthday, Sakura!"

I beamed at the birthday celebrant after her circle of friends sang the traditional birthday song.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama  
A little more every day_

"Uncle Fujitaka?"

I turned to see my daughter's best friend smiling expectantly up at me. "Yes dear?" She motioned to the dV8 in my hand. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. Here," I carefully handed it to her. "My apologies for the disturbance, Uncle," Tomoyo said as she slipped the gadget to her right hand and smoothened her cerulean dress. I shook my head. "It's fine, it's fine. I quite enjoyed videotaping your performance," I volunteered to record the moment when she had to lead everyone to sing the song earlier, even though it was a semi-formal party.

"You know, I still marvel at your patience in recording Sakura's everyday life. Not to mention those card capturing days," I chuckled. My daughter's wild adventure was forced out to me four years ago when I caught her supposedly _just_ a yellow bear stuffed toy playing Tekken 5—and with so much enthusiasm, I might add. I was even more shocked, if that was humanly possible, when the stuffed bear (who insisted that I call him the great guardian Keroberus) explained how I became the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Of course, I never got the chance to use my powers, since Sakura was already the Card mistress.

We then turned to the party going on. The visitors have started eating. "I must admit the pleasure's all mine. Watching those tapes of Sakura dressed in my outfits helped me criticize my works, therefore made me a better couturiere," Tomoyo grinned, "as for her daily living though, I do it out of habit, I guess. At times I wonder too why I still haven't outgrown this hobby of mine. I hope you don't mind, though" she smiled sheepishly. This young girl proves to me again and again why she's Sakura's best friend over the years. They're alike and yet different in so many ways.

I pushed up my eyeglasses and grinned at this young woman. "On the contrary, I enjoy watching my copies of those tapes. It's not like every father out there is privileged to keep an eye, and a hi-tech one at that, on his daughter," Tomoyo grinned back at me. "At times I feel like I'm this secret agent spying on—"

"Dad!" A voice of aggravation interrupted. Tomoyo and I turned to the direction of the voice. At first it was Sonomi, dressed in a lovely lavender gown, who caught my eye. But even her magnanimous presence was not able to match the person beside her.

What we saw was my son.

Who was walking towards us in fury.

Which entirely matched his enraged, red face.

That could only mean—

"Why is that brat here? We aren't even on good terms!" Touya demanded, brusquely brushing his hair away of his eyes. I followed the direction of his glare and saw Sakura talking with, who else, Syaoran. Meiling, who has just joined us, muttered, "Don't make me laugh, Kinomoto. When are you even in good terms with Syaoran?"

Tomoyo intelligently cut in. "Calm down, Touya. Sakura, the _birthday celebrant_, in case you forgot, invited Syaoran. She said this celebration wouldn't be complete without him for, well, obvious reasons," Tomoyo reasoned out. Touya raised an eyebrow at that. "And I do believe there's nothing wrong with Li attending your sister's birthday party, Touya. They're lovers, after all," I replied patiently. Anyhow, Li has attended Sakura's birthday bashes before. And Touya's reactions have been the same every time, every year.

"Lovers don't _assault_ each other, Dad," Touya growled. That one night he saw Syaoran fighting Sakura was the only thing he could use against Li, which is why he was still using it then, even after six years. It's either that, or he was still upset at Sakura's revelation yesterday. I gave them my blessing, of course, but that was after I had a talk with Li. I had to be assured that Li would keep her safe and well provided for, that he would not cheat on her; and Li did just that. Now, they're officially a couple.

Others may say that we overreacted, since they aren't going to get married, at least not in the near future. But they did not know that this was their destiny—they were soul mates, as Clow Reed had foreseen. It was Eriol, the other half of Clow's reincarnation, who informed me of everything. _"Better now, than later,"_ he had said.

Nevertheless, Li respected and went through all these. And besides, Sakura often talked about how her first boyfriend would be her first kiss, her first everything and how they will be married later on. My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl from Touya. Now that I look at my eldest, anyone would be led into thinking that Touya was the father in the family with his over protectiveness and all. "Dad, you may forgiven him for his assault but—"

"_Attack_. It was an _impulsive attack_. Recognize the difference, Touya,"

We spun around to see Sakura herself looking annoyed. "Same difference, monster," Touya shrugged. "Li was very repentant about it, I assure you," I explained quickly before Sakura had the chance to explode on his brother, "You just have to let it go because Sakura already has."

"We all have," Tomoyo added.

"So?"

"History, Touya," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Never been good at it."

"Touya."

This got their attention. My son then turned to me. In my 40 years of life, I have never felt the need to use this tone, especially with my children, until this moment.

_One part woman  
The other part girl  
_

"Excuse us for a minute," I told the girls solemnly. "Dad better put some sense into that thick head of Touya or I'll resort to the gun," I heard Sakura say smugly before we went away from their hearing range. Up to now, I still wonder what that gun could have been. His fiancée, Kaho, perhaps?

"Touya," I began, "take a good look at your sister."

Touya gave her a forced, second-long glance then turned back to me. I flashed my eyes at him. He groaned and finally fixed his eyes on Sakura. She was clad in a voguish forest-green dress that accented her eyes. The lone jewelry she wore was a genuine, russet-centered necklace. I know for a fact that its reddish-brown core was a rare find; it must have cost the one who gave it (Mrs. Yelan Li, as I would later find out) a fortune. Her make-up was light, her hair loose and curled. When Sakura caught my gaze, she smiled and waved a little. However, she acknowledged Touya's look with a frown and a raise of an eyebrow.

_To perfume and make up  
From ribbons and curls_

Touya sighed. "The last time I checked, she was just a child who adored stuffed toys and worshipped strawberry ice cream," he looked down. I supposed that Touya has gotten too used to protecting Sakura. And now that he knows she could handle everything by herself (wouldn't be possible if not forced, I tell you), he felt unwanted and unneeded. I gripped his shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "As a matter of fact, she still does," I replied, recalling last week, how Sakura begged her older brother to give her his last spoon of ice cream.

Naturally, Touya hadn't.

But when Sakura ignored him for two whole days, he bought another gallon just for her and left it in front of her room.

It was signed anonymous, of course.

"The point is that Sakura has changed. And it was for the better," I said gently. "We can't always keep her from making mistakes because in it she grows," He sighed.

_Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember  
_

"Maybe," Touya said thoughtfully, "I last checked too long ago," I smiled at that. Every so often, I would be amazed at how fast my children grow. It all seemed like yesterday...

"So Dad," Sakura interrupted my thoughts. With her sudden appearance was Li Syaoran. I glanced at Touya. I bet he was trying to ignore his sister and Li's clasped hands. He really let all those words sink in. "Can Syaoran live peacefully within five meter radius of Touya from now on?" Sakura teased. Li looked earnest but his eyes told me otherwise. "What made you think I felt unsafe near your brother Sakura?" he asked innocently. He and Sakura shared a slight snicker. I shook my head in amusement. These two may be the most powerful sorcerer and sorceress who ever lived but they were still sixteen year old teenagers all right.

"Whatever," Touya muttered. Just then Li stepped forward and bowed low to me and Touya. "I know it was very wrong of me to attack Sa—

"Try assault."

"Touya!" Sakura warned.

I cleared my throat to stop them. Li looked up, and then bowed even lower. "I know it was very wrong of me to _assault_ Sakura," Sakura glared at her brother, "and now that I realize it was very rash of me," he paused, "I swear on my honor that I would never do it again," Li straightened up.

"What honor?" Touya muttered, Sakura nudged him in his ribs. "And with that I formally request for your forgiveness," Li sincerely said and bowed again, "and consent for my deeper relationship with Sakura," he added. I smiled at the young man. Such maturity was exceptional at such an early age. I sighed, smiling.

Sakura and I were amused at Li's apprehension, which was barely well concealed. "You have gained my respect and trust, Li. And rightfully so. I am very impressed," Even though he apologized to me long before, not many teenagers nowadays would do what he did. And I admire him for that.

Touya scoffed slightly. "Fine," I let out a breath. Sakura hugged my arm in anticipation. Then Touya stared into Li's eye, as if to make sure Li would catch everything he'll say. "Look," he began, "she has gone through a lot" he glanced at Sakura. I'm certain Li would be most aware of that. "And, listen carefully brat, if you even think about hurting my sister, Clow master or not, I warn you Li, far worse things than what you have experienced in card capturing would come your way. I'll make sure of that," he told him. I was pleasantly surprised when Li nodded understandingly. "I do have sisters and cousins and, for what it's worth, I believe I would react similarly if necessary," he slightly smiled. "You better, brat," Sakura pouted but smiled quickly when Touya patted Li on the back and told him quietly, "Take care of her, okay?" Li answered back. "I will. I promise,"

Touya inclined his head and looked away as Li breathed, relieved. Sakura hugged her brother. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you, Touya," she kissed him in the cheek and glanced at me victoriously as if to say, _Finally, daddy!_

I nodded, proud of Sakura _and_ Touya. I didn't miss the small, resigned smile on Touya's lips when Sakura ran off with Li to tell her best friend, and probably her other friends as well, the good news.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, I beamed at Touya. He shrugged. "I had no choice back there. Now that I think of it, I believe I was forced to give my approval. Tch," he shook his head, as if regretting what he had done. I grinned accusingly. "Don't expect me to believe that. You've always known this was going to happen someday, although even _I_ never expected it was this soon," I remarked. "Maybe it was because I just know that brat will love and protect Sakura, if not already. I'm not really sure how and why I know, but I just do," He smiled and sighed, something he must have inherited from me. I sense that my once (and maybe still) overprotective son has learned to trust Li—trust Li so much that he gave his approval easily. At least not in the way that Sakura and I have imagined—which consisted of fire, metal and blood, mind you.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged and took two cups of wine from a waiter who just passed by, delivering drinks. He handed me the other one and gave a lopsided grin. He then raised his goblet and said, almost uncharacteristically, "Here's to us sharing the title of 'the men in Sakura's life' hereafter," then he added, "or maybe even long before but who cares?" I chuckled and toasted with him.

"Cheers!"

**Tsuzuku**

And that concludes the third chapter of Butterfly Kisses. I told you it wouldn't be all drama. That was what I had in mind as to how Touya would accept Syaoran in the family. Not that he has a say or anything...well, he does but it's still Super Fuji who had the last say. But it all turned out well, yes?

Anyhow, we're nearing the end of this fic. Just two more chapters and I'm done with this baby. When I uploaded Love From my Future, I thought it would be my first finished fic, but no one can ever really tell, right? So there.

Thanks for reading and do review.


End file.
